


Midnight Music

by the_moskabot



Series: Midnight Marichat [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Marichat, Midnight Marichat, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moskabot/pseuds/the_moskabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot</p></blockquote>





	Midnight Music

Somehow Marinette had forgotten about Chat’s nightly visit. She had been stressed at school that day, and then had an akuma during lunch, and all day Marinette’s thoughts had been preoccupied with school, and fighting akumas, and just the everyday stress of life. And on top of all that, her parents were out of town for three days, so she was in charge of the house and bakery. Well not so much the bakery, the bakery was going to stay closed while they were gone. But Marinette was responsible for it. And at the end of that first day of her parents being gone, she just needed some stress relief. And if Marinette had remembered the visit, there was no way she would’ve been dancing and singing along to some music (and rather loudly) when Chat arrived. 

She practically screamed when he tapped her on the shoulder, and he jumped back, startled. Marinette ran over to her computer and quickly paused the music, her face as red as a tomato. She slowly turned around with her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. Chat was just struggling not to laugh.

“Aw Princess, is it karaoke night?” She punched him in the arm. Chat held his arm, surprised at how his Princess could pack a punch. “Ow!” He glared at her, she just stuck out her tongue. “What has you in such a violent mood tonight Princess?” Chat said this partially as a joke, but from the way she looked he was a little concerned. 

“I’ve just…” Marinette sighed. “I just had a stressful day. I needed to wind down.” Chat put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Marinette had almost pushed him away, but she realized this is exactly what she needed (also, his hugs were the best). She just disappeared into his arms. After a moment, Chat spoke in a gentle voice.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He leaned his head a little so he could see her face better. Marinette just shook her head a little.

“No, it’s nothing big. Nothing a little music wasn’t handling.” Chat smiled. After a second, he let her go and walked over to her computer. Chat scrolled for a moment and clicked on something. He turned around and started bobbing his head to some music. Chat walked over and stood next to Marinette; his smile getting wider as the beat of the song grew. She couldn’t help but smile a little at the sight of Chat Noir, dancing crazier and crazier as the song went on. She started bobbing her head unconsciously, and before she knew it, she was dancing with him. But then…Chat started singing along. Him actually singing along wasn’t really what surprised her, no, it was the fact that Chat had a really good voice. Of all the talents she had imagined him having, this was never one of them. 

“I didn’t know you could sing kitty.” Marinette said as the song was ending. Chat just smirked.

“I have many hidden talents. For example, I can do this!” Not a moment later the next song was playing, and as soon as it did, Chat dropped to the floor and started break-dancing. Marinette just stood there with her mouth slightly open. He got back up in one smooth, and quick motion. And Chat was dancing a different kind of dance…Marinette wasn’t really sure what it was, but it was complicated. He paused for a moment and looked at her with a smug grin.

“Impressed?” Chat asked. Marinette reluctantly nodded her head.

“I have to admit, you’re really good Kitty.” He gave her another smug grin, full of perfect looking teeth.

They did this for about half an hour, but had to stop because of how tiring it was (seriously, singing and dancing at the same time is exhausting). They both flopped down onto the chaise, laughing. 

“Ok,” Marinette said, trying to catch her breath. “I want you to teach me how to dance like that, at some point.” Chat laughed again.

“It takes a lot of time, and patience Princess. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to go through all that.” Marinette quickly sat up, with a determined and sassy look on her face. 

“Try me Kitty.” She said in a voice that, while not necessarily scary, had a tone of Don’t Mess With Me. Chat snorted a little.

“Not now Marinette, I’m so tired.” He pushed out his bottom lip and widened his eyes. “Have mercy on a poor cat.” Marinette chuckled and flopped back down, both of them leaning on the other’s shoulders. 

“Ok, but I’m holding you to it. You have to teach me, no matter how long it takes.” (She hoped he was getting the hint.)

“But of course Princess! I will come over here and teach you as long and as often as you want.” (Yes, he got it.)

Marinette just giggled, and closed her eyes, not realizing that she wouldn’t open them until her alarm went off the next morning. When she woke up, she looked around, a little confused. Marinette was in her bed, but she didn’t remember getting into it. She got up and climbed down her ladder. Marinette spotted a piece of paper on the table; it was a note from Chat (it had a drawing of a cat’s head as the signature). It read:

“Good morning Princess!  
You fell asleep really quickly last night, so I promptly deposited you on your bed and left. Also, I didn’t get a chance to say anything before you fell asleep. So, I hope you slept well, goodnight, goodbye and see you tomorrow! “

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot


End file.
